


Trix and Treats

by GoringWriting



Series: ColdFlash Week 2018 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdFlash Week 2018, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Secret Relationship, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Day 2 of ColdFlash Week 2018- HalloweenAxel wants to go trick or treating, but the emphasis is on tricks in regards to Leonard.





	Trix and Treats

“This has got to be the most ridiculous thing Axel has ever made us do,” Mark grumbles as he adjusts his crown in the mirror of their safe house. 

“Cut him some slack. The kid had a shit childhood, let’s give him a least one happy memory,” Mick says putting on the Fireman’s helmet they’d swiped years ago.

“Did we have to let him pick the costumes though?” Hartley asks adjusting the clips to hold his pointy hat in place.

“I happen to like my costume,” Sam says straightening his bow tie.

“Duh, you and the Mad Hatter have the same fashion sense,” Hartley says.

“Lisa! You said you’d help me with the tail!” Len calls out to Lisa who is braiding her hair.

“Not right now Lenny! Aphrodite has to look flawless,” she throws over her shoulder as Sam helps Rosa tie her dress.

“Axel couldn’t have suck to a single theme could he? Mark’s a king, Mick’s a firefighter, Rosa and Sam are Alice and the Mad Hatter, Snart’s a dragon, Shawna is Storm, Kyle is the storm guy from Trolls, Roy is Rob Ross, Lisa is Aphrodite and I’m a witch,” Hartley says.

“I’m almost afraid to see what Axel is dressed as,” Mark mutters fixing his crown again.”

“TADA!” Axel says popping out and he looks completely normal.

“Um...Ax? You’re not in costume,” Hartley says Lisa helps Len with the tail to his costume.

“Yeah I am,” Axel says pulling out a large cardboard book, “I’m a storyteller. I tell stories of magic, kings, goddesses, heroes, and more.”

“Well if we don’t get a move on there’s going to be no time to get any candy, you gonna be able to carry that book and your bag?” Mick asks and Axel shakes his head sadly a pout forming on his lips.

“I’ll take your bag,” Mick says and Axel tackles him in a bear hug covering him in kisses.

“Best boyfriend ever!” Axel squeals.

“Alright Rogues move out,” Len says trying to look bossy in what is essentially black feetie pajamas with a tail attached to it. Instead everyone just starts laughing.

“Axel, why’d this have to be a dragon costume?” Len asks.

“I have reasons,” Axel says ominously and they start walking around the neighborhood.

“Oh look there’s reasons,” Axel says and Len feels his face heat up when he sees Team Flash a couple of feet away from them. Cisco is dressed as a bard, Caitlin as a knight in shining armor and Barry as a princess.

“I’m going to kill you Axel,” Len hisses as Team Flash notice them and make their way over. The two groups had reached a sort of understanding since helping with the Dominators. 

“Wow, when Hartley told me what Axel was having you guys dress up as I thought you all were going to kill him,” Cisco says giving Hartley a kiss hello. Barry looks at Len and a slight blush colors his cheeks.

“So is this part of the story where the wicked dragon steals away the princess?” Cisco asks and Len grumbles under his breath and Barry ducks his head and turns even redder and Len can’t help but be curious about how far down the blush goes and then pinches himself to stop the thoughts from heading south along with his blood.

“So,” Len says clearing his throat to keep it from cracking then continues, “cold gun or regular gun?”

“Oh come on Snart, don’t be too mad at Axel,” Barry says pouting and Len nibbles his lip.

“You know he can’t kill me if he’s busy out on dates with you,” Axel says smiling innocently at Barry.

“I...I…” Barry stammers.

“Axel, if I was going to kill you before I’m going to kill you know,” Len says.

“I...I actually have tickets to a performance of the Tell Tale Heart at the college...If you want to go with me,” Barry says running a hand through his hair and looking down at the ground. Len blinks a couple of times.

“Of course if you don’t want to I can go by myself it’s just that IreallylikeyouandI’mafraidtoaskyouout!” Barry says and it takes Len a minute to figure out what Barry just said.

“Take a breath Scarlet, yeah I’ll go with you,” Len says and Barry beams and zips to his side.

“Great, I was on my way there, come on,” Barry says and zips them off to the play. 

As soon as they’re gone the assembled Rogues and members of Team Flash all breathe a sigh of relief and begin removing their costumes.

“Finally! The sexual tension those two were creating by pining was threatening to suffocate the earth,” Cisco says. 

“Right? This was worth all the work to get dressed. Come on Cait let’s go get drunk,” Lisa says dragging her girlfriend off. Cisco sweeps Hartley off for a night of movies as does Axel with Mick and the rest of the Rogues go and go get something to eat.

After the play Len and Barry get some coffee and walk down the street holding hands.

“So, do you think they suspected that we’ve been dating since before the Dominators?” Barry asks swinging their hands between them.

“Not a chance,” Len says and leans down to give Barry a soft kiss. Barry smiles up at them and they take off down the street hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
